Aliens Roll Out!
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: The Cons and DNAliens are joining forces to accomplish their goal in destroying the Earth. The Autobots will have to work together with Ben and his comrades to save mankind and Earth. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: Greed Plus Deception

**Aliens Roll Out!**

**Transformers live-action X Ben 10: Alien Force crossover**

**-1- Prologue: Greed Plus Deception -1-**

"Sire! SIRE!" A bipedal cyclops extraterrestrial scurried to a bigger species of himself. Unlike him, who was bronze in color, the bigger one was white and his face has four glowing red eyes.

The Highbreed turned sourly at the coming minion. "What reasons have you to disturb me?" the Highbreed growled. He threatened to snap the minion's head in case the reason displeased him.

Cowering slightly, the DNAlien reported, "Cybertronians, my liege! They're attacking us! We need your orders, sir!"

The Highbreed was livid at the mention of 'Cybertronians' and he clenched his three-fingered fists. "Take them down. I don't care how! They may be bigger, but they are still lower life forms."

As soon as the Highbreed finished his speech, the earth wall beside him exploded followed with giant metallic hand that immediately grabbed him. On the other side, the same metallic limb appeared and made a giant hole that enabled the body to enter. The DNAlien that was with the Highbreed few seconds ago was knocked off by the other hand. The Highbreed squirmed in the deathly tight grip, he shot darts from his fingers but to no avail.

"Nice try, Reinferric IV, but your puny organic self-defense has no effects against my supreme metal mechanism." the hands' owner's voice boomed in the Highbreed known as Reinferric VI's inexistent ears.

Squirming and grunting, Reinferric VI hissed resentfully, "Megatron. What need have brought you here, you pitiful giant lower life form?"

"_Lower life form?_" Megatron squished the Daraman hard, obviously leaving a squish mark on the white alien's body. "How dare you, you filthy Retro-rat, to call me a lower life form? Cybertronians existed long before your race does! My master, The Fallen, is one of the first Cybertronians. How dare you call him a lower life form!?"

"Your master is dead!" Reinferric VI spat at Megatron.

The giant growled but his angry clenching was cut quickly by the same being that insulted the first of the Decepticon. "Wait! Just…what do you want from me?"

The Decepticon leader was pleased with Reinferric VI's surrender and loosened his grip a little. "Very well. Long before our loss in Egypt, my master told me about ways to harvest Energon. It appears that Energon can be earned from organic life, that's why we need you and your army."

"And what good there is for me and my race, huh?"

Megatron chuckled deviously, causing the Highbreed's senses to tingle with suspicion. "Are you a bit-brain or what? You can still exterminate these lower life forms called humans! I only need to harvest the Energon and serve Optimus Prime his worst loss. Each of us has a benefit." His sparkling sharp teeth glimmered in his diabolic smile. "So what do you say?"

* * *

**My first crossover! Omigod! I'm so happy!**

**I think it makes a lot of perfect sense that these two fandoms can be combined. I mean: aliens, human extermination, saving the Earth thing, Camaros… Oh, the Camaros are what that had inspired me in making this fic. Bumblebee and Kevin's car…that comes next.**

**Sure, I know, this one's REAAALLY short, but it's just the beginning! I'd really love if you people review this story. Nobody has ever make this story before!**


	2. Green and Yellow Camaro

**-2- Green and Yellow Camaro -2-**

Kevin sighed, massaging his temples, "What? You mean it's not a DNAlien manna trace?"

Sitting beside him, Gwen Tennyson indifferently stressed her discovery, "I mean it. I secretly sneaked to the scene and found this…metal. It came from a vehicle—a jet—but it doesn't seem to come from around here."

"And by that you mean…what?" Kevin continued to inquire.

"I mean…" Gwen grew tired of Kevin's thick skull but she kept remind herself that Kevin was just a little too suspicious towards things rather than her cousin. At some time, it does have its benefits. "I mean it's not an Earth metal. It's…alien metal."

"You told Ben about this?"

"Yeah, but he thought it's a DNAlien spacecraft like we saw in the desert."

"Well, he's right. That or it's belonged to the Forever Knights."

"I don't think so. It doesn't lead me to Forever Knights. It's something different."

"Well, there are plenty of aliens roaming around in the Earth. It's probably one of them. Take it easy, Gwen! We're the protector of the Earth! With your power, mine and the Omnitrix, we're invincible." Kevin stated coolly, resting his left arm on the window frame. It was when he turned around exactly that a car painted in bright honey yellow parked beside his green one.

Kevin's eyes instantly were mesmerized and locked onto the yellow sedan beside his. Compared to his 70's style Chevvy Camaro, the one beside him—despite being vividly painted—was the much more modern version of his car. _It costs a fortune to buy that car! It has just launched!_ Kevin yelled in his mind. Moreover, the yellow Camaro also owned two black race stripes that crossed from the hood up to the roof and back.

A girl—Kevin thought she was around his age—climbed out of the car from the passenger seat (which was in front of his face). Kevin resisted the urge to wolf-whistle and looked away from the smoking hot girl that just passed his face.

"What do you want, Sam?" the girl asked a boy inside the car.

"Uh…apple smoothie sounds good. I don't really like mixed-up smoothie." the boy named Sam answered. Kevin arched an eyebrow; the curvaceous body of the girl was covering the view of the Sam boy.

"'Kay. I'll be right back." She closed door without causing too much slamming noise.

Kevin temporarily lost the trust between him and his eyes. It can't be, he thought, how could a geek like him hang out with a girl _that_ sexy? Glancing at Gwen and back at Sam, Kevin began, "So, uh, that's your girlfriend?"

Sam looked startled with Kevin starting a conversation. He rather hurriedly answered, "Oh, uh, yeah! She's my girlfriend. Two years." Upon seeing Kevin raising his eyebrow, Sam added, "Um, she and I have been, uh, dating—been together—for two years."

"No way! I mean—what? I mean—wow…she loves you that much, huh?"

Kevin swore he heard someone giggled. He turned to Gwen but she looked as serious as last time he left her scrutinizing over the piece of metal. He turned back to Sam—who was slapping his hands on the dashboard, hissing and nearly snarling.

"Uh…you OK, man?" Kevin asked. Now he heard someone hissed "Ow…" but it was barely audible.

"Huh? Yeah! There's just…um…a glitch in my car. Yeah. It does that all the time…" Sam stammered.

"Want me to fix it?" Kevin offered, opening the door of his car.

"Ooh, Kevin!" Gwen cooed. "This is the first time I ever see you offering a _help_ to somebody whom you just met!"

"What? Really? Kevin? Kevin _Levin?!_" Ben added all of a sudden. He came with two cups of smoothies: one for him and one for Gwen. His sudden appearance made Kevin flinch. How he hated every time Ben did that. "Wow…what have we done to him, Gwen?"

"Ah, shut up, Tennyson!" Kevin spat at the brown-haired boy. "So what do you say?" he returned back to Sam.

"Oh, oh no!" Sam stammered and talked much more quickly. "My girl's a mechanic. She can do everything with cars and all sorts of engines."

Kevin somewhat automatically slapped his forehead. "You are one lucky guy!" he exclaimed. "Well, how about a race? Just around the block."

On Sam's side, Sam was in the verge of sighing. _This guy's want something from me_, he thought. But a voice whispered to him, "Say yes, Sam. Say yes."

Putting aside the sigh, Sam nodded, "OK. Just around the block, right? No cheating?"

"No cheating. Haha! This is gonna be fun."

"Oh no, Kev, I'm not going with you. I'll wait for your return right here." Gwen refused softly by stepping out of Kevin's car.

The wheels screeched against the asphalt road and zoomed out of the parking lot. Both green and yellow Camaros dashed off and disappeared as they turned on the corner of the street. Just as the two cars disappeared from mere human eyes, Mikaela arrived too late. She jumped seeing the familiar yellow Camaro was not present on where she left it few minutes ago.

"Hey," Mikaela called over to Gwen and Ben. "Do you know where the yellow Camaro parked here went?"

"Gone to a race with _our_ Camaro." Gwen answered dejectedly. "It's only around the block, he says."

* * *

Sam was almost passed by Kevin and his reckless driving. Sam, a careful guy was he, tried not to knock over a trash can and slammed the steering wheel. Because of that, Kevin managed to drive pass him. A grunt from Sam's car interior caused Sam to scowl.

"Slag, Sam. You suck at racing." The voice resonated from Sam's car radio.

Sam grunted indignantly, "I never raced before, OK, Bee? It's always been _you_!"

"Well, then let me take the wheel." Bumblebee offered.

"And cheated? Oh no, big guy. Not today." Sam retorted.

"SAM! TURN!" Bumblebee shouted. Sam returned his focus on the road again and managed to turn right on time, but having his heart banging to his ribcage and sound tape nearly damaged with his overly loud screaming.

"Goddammit, Bee! You scared me! A little warning next time?!"

"That _was_ a warning!" Seeing that Kevin was now far in front of him, Bumblebee felt desperation eating him. It was fine to lose against a Decepticon—he was not the biggest of all Cybertronian. But that—that was just a human car with no spark. He couldn't get beaten with that car. "Sam, trust me, stamp on the gas pedal. I'll give you a little boost."

"I told you before, Bee! I don't wanna cheat!"

"This isn't cheating! YOU stamp on my pedal with all of your strength. I'll only adjust the steering wheel so that I won't blast off to the wrong way."

Biting his lower lip, Sam timidly nodded. "Here goes nothing." Then Sam punched the gas pedal, causing Bumblebee to accelerate and thus keep up with Kevin. On the other hand, Kevin was amazed that Sam would pick up his speed. He, too, stomped over the gas pedal. The velocity push made his back pressed onto the backrest uneasily. He looked at the rear mirror, and yet Sam's speed kept increasing and increasing until the two boys finally could stare each others' eyes at the same level.

Sam and Kevin could see Mr. Smoothie up ahead. They slowed down and then parked on the place where they had started. Only…they parked on opposite side. Now Kevin could pick up Mikaela.

"Oops…" Sam whispered in shame. Meanwhile, his automotive friend was breathing a different type of noise. Bumblebee was panting really hard that Ben and Gwen might hear it. "Hey, buddy, are you alright?" Sam whispered.

"I'm—fine. I just—don't remember—how tiring—to use my—full speed." Bumblebee panted.

"Ssh…I think you might speak too loud."

"Sorry…"

"Hey, is Bee alright?" Mikaela asked, worry in her voice.

"He's exhausted. Maybe we should let him recharge for a while. Well, we're not really rushing to anywhere, now do we? You've shopped quite a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Here you go." Mikaela handed Sam his smoothie.

Bumblebee's engine revved low and shut down. The fuel meter began to climb slowly but surely. Meanwhile, the two human friends of the yellow car talked with the other three humans. Kevin to Sam.

"Hey, what's your name again—Sam? Right?" Without waiting for Sam to nod, correcting, Kevin continued, "That was an awesome race. Especially the acceleration you did. Wow, you must've really desperate to beat me, huh?"

"I was!" Sam chuckled, scratching the back of his head, feeling a little awkward in the inside. "So…I guess it was a tie, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kevin inserted his head into Bumblebee's interior. He whistled in awe, "I like your car, Sam. Where did you buy it?"

"Uh, at the—YEOW!" Before he get to finish his sentence, Mikaela pinched his thigh, glaring subtly at him. "Oh, uh, at the car show two years ago! Wait—that was my first car! Yeah, but I bought this one at the car show too!"

"A car show, huh? Isn't it expensive?"

"Yeah…I have to work so hard to earn this little buddy."

"Hear that, Kevin? _Hard. Work._" Ben teased Kevin who lolled his tongue at the brunette.

"Well, nice meetin' you! By the way, my name's Kevin Levin. That's Gwen Tennyson and her cousin, Ben Tennyson. Are you guys new in town?" Kevin asked more.

"No. We're just here on a vacation. We never have been here before." Sam answered. Compared to last time before he had a race with Kevin, Sam was more relaxed.

"Oh…. No wonder. I never see you guys before."

"Oh! And my name's Sam Witwicky. And this is my girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. We're from Town of Tranquility."

"Oh…where is that?" As Sam was about to answer, Kevin's belt resonated a beeping sound. "Whoops, gotta go. I guess…see you around?"

"Sure."

With that, Kevin rushed back to his car and drove off with Ben and Gwen. Sam used the chance to exhale loudly in relief. "That hurt, you know." Sam grunted, regarding the pinch on the thigh from Mikaela.

"If I didn't do that, you'll accidentally spill out that you bought a new 2010 Chevrolet Camaro on two-thousand-and-_seven_." Mikaela hissed.

"Alright, you have the point." Sam rejoined, slurping his smoothie at the end.

"Sam…" Bumblebee's voice groggily called him. Sam and Mikaela waited. "Optimus just called."

* * *

"Those couple is kind of suspicious." Gwen contemplated. She apparently had been paying attention to the way Sam had been speaking to Kevin. Kevin scoffed at her.

"Come on! Are you thinking that Sam and Mikaela are DNAliens." Kevin's smirk vanished in a snap upon seeing Gwen's slanting eyes. "OK…they could be two of them. But they don't act like one of those glue-spitters."

"Are you telling me that you don't see how he acted when he was answering your questions?" Gwen snapped, causing Kevin to flinch at the shrillness of her voice. "He was stammering! It's like as if he doesn't want anyone to touch his car. And there was a ten seconds pause before he accepted your racing challenge! How can you not notice those?"

"Gwen's right. I might not see everything, but at the end of the race, Sam's car was like rocketing to race yours. I think…it's rather high-teched." Ben added.

"Who knows? Maybe the kid's rich!"

"Not being mean or anything, but he looked far from rich. Unlike your little rival _Mike Morningstar._"

"Don't. Mention. Him. Rather than that, we have something more important to do. Magister Ghilhil sent us some coordinates to our badges. It's somewhere in the woods, fifty miles away from here. Let's check that out and see what's happening."

It was already daybreak by the time the three youngsters reached the woods the coordinates lead them to. They did hear scratching and clicking noises coming from a mineral mine. As they crawled closer towards the source of the sounds, Gwen suddenly whispered, "This is the same energy I got from the metal piece."

"What? How come?" Kevin asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think this metal piece belonged to a living thing."

"Yeah, and it's staring at us now!" Ben squeaked as two gleaming red lights spotlighted the three of them. Followed with a squeaking metallic noise, the robotic creature swung a giant hand at the teens, compelling them to dodge away and roll on the ground.

"Gwen! Give me the metal piece!" Kevin shouted. Gwen tossed the metal and Kevin caught right in his hand. He quickly absorbed the metal's component and used it as his own outer skin. Usually, a piece that small could only be absorbed up to his arm, but this one somehow could reach all over his body, much to his own surprise. "Cool." Kevin sneered. He then punched the robot's arm, denting it quite deeply. "WOW! That piece of metal rocks!"

"Less talking, more fighting, Kevin!" Gwen shouted at him. She shot energy projectiles at the robots. The flash of her projectiles enabled her to see the creature's color. Black and white. It strangely reminded her of…

A canon shot at Gwen's footing, plunging her off of her ground. She landed abrasively on the ground, knocked out in an instant. "Gwen!" Ben screamed. He switched on his wristwatch in which it displayed holographic images of several extraterrestrials. He picked one and slapped the watch. DNA storm surrounded him faster than a blink of an eye. In nanoseconds, Ben is "Humongousaur!!!" A brown-colored dinosaur had replaced Ben. The gigantic alien increased his size; spikes on his spine grew and the muscles multiplied and enlarged. With one swift punch, Humongousaur knocked off the black and white robot (which was just his waist length now) just like how it knocked his cousin.

"Is she OK?" Ben asked Kevin who had the only girl in his arms.

"She's alright." Kevin nodded at the humongous alien dinosaur—hence the name.

Humongousaur smiled a little but a powerful _SLAM!_ eradicated it and caused him to tumble on the ground—luckily not tumbling upon Kevin and Gwen. Kevin below gaped at the creature that had just hit Ben. It was the same species, but has different shape, coloring, and of course, size. The smaller one rose up to its feet and made a clicking and mechanical noise. They then changed languages into English.

"Humans. You have caught us in act. Upon seeing your capability, no doubt you're allies of the Autobots." the bigger robot said in a voice so deep even Humongousaur's voice was nothing compared to this. By hearing its voice, he had the feeling he knew that the robots were males.

"I don't know who or what is the Autobots. But you surely are going down!" Humongousaur raised a fist, preparing for another hit. But despite the metallic and machinery inside, the bigger robot moved faster than he and kicked Humongousaur on the side, flinging him aside. Humongousaur had anticipated the hit so he still maintained his balance. But not for the other one to the face. "AARGH!" he yelled and fell to the ground again. This time, he turned back to normal—to his human boy self.

"A child!" the smaller robot exclaimed. "Why do Autobots always side with a human child?"

"Not only that, Barricade." the bigger one said. "He owns the Omnitrix."

"You mean the device that contains millions of alien DNA? _That_ Omnitrix?" the one called Barricade reconfirmed for he couldn't believe his shining red optics.

The bigger stared at Barricade and moved his head joint up and down—just like how humans nod. "If we can figure out the right frequency, who knows, maybe the Onitrix will deactivate and we can bring it to Lord Megatron. Then he can rule the whole universe with us as his trustworthy henchmen."

"You're such a visionary, Blackout, always has been. I thought after two years of stasis shock, you'd change a little. Just…don't let Screams knows about it." Barricade said, shaking his head.

"Shut down your sound receptor, Barricade. This might be agonizingly painful." After receiving a signal that Barricade had shut down his sound receptor, Blackout projected a sound wave that deafened any devices on Earth. Blackout's optics narrowed and a part on the front of his face twisted and shifted upwards a little—like how humans smirk in triumph—as he saw the Omnitrix on the unconscious Ben's wrist began spinning uncontrollably. Just when it was on the verge of plopping off, two Cybertronian plasma shots fired at his broad shoulders.

"Stop the sound, Decepticon punk!" a black robot, slightly smaller than Blackout, shouted at him. Unlike Barricade and Blackout, this one and the following two had blue optics. Kevin brought Gwen to safer place while kept watching the quarter-way epic battle of robots, gaping wider and wider. At the right time, Gwen began to groan to conscience.

"Blast it! Blackout, retreat!" Barricade yelled at his bigger partner.

"The Omni—"

"No time for that, you half-clock! Just transform and retreat! We got what we came for anyway."

Following a grunt, Blackout's size and shape shrunk and changed respectively. From a sturdy violent robot, Blackout transformed into a military helicopter. As he flew, Barricade clung to Blackout's body. Being much smaller and lighter than Blackout, it was no problem for the chopper to carry him around.

"They're getting away!" the black blue-optics robot exclaimed. He was about to chase after them, but his bigger companion, colored in blue and red flame patterns, stopped him.

"Let them, Ironhide. We have humans to take care of right now. Bumblebee, provide ride for the two humans over there. Ironhide, you bring the other one. We'll just have to take them to NEST branch base. Primus knows what they might know."

The yellow robot who was much smaller than both Ironhide or the bigger one approached Kevin and Gwen. He raised both of his hands in the air, telling the two battle-ready humans that he was friendly. "Whoa! Look—look! No guns, see? We're here to help! We're going to bring—Kevin?!" Bumblebee suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh, do I know you?" Kevin asked the yellow bot.

"Bumblebee, what is it?" the blue-red robot asked him. "Do you happen to know them?"

"Yeah. We met this afternoon."

* * *

**Whoo! I bring Blackout back! My second favorite Decepticon! And somehow I'm pretty good in keeping in touch with the Ben 10's personality :D As of for the Autobots, I use the graphic novels as reference especially for Bumblebee's personality when he can talk. Just for information, I bring Blackout only, since amongst all Decepticons, he's the only one whose physical appearance wasn't damaged too heavily. I don't think reviving Jazz is possible—as much as I want him back. And even though according to **_**Transformers: Alliance**_** he's sunk deep to the sea, I'll let you know how he got out of there later.**

**See you in the next chapter! Also…there's another Cons from the first movie who'll be back…**


	3. Joining Forces

**-3- Joining Forces -3-**

"Thanks, uh, sir…?" Ben thanked a soldier unsurely for giving him an ice pack for his black eye. The soldier smiled at him warmly.

"That would be Major Lennox, son. Major William Lennox. And this guy's Sergeant Ray Epps."

"Major Lennox. Got it. Thanks, again." He stamped the ice pack carefully onto his blackened eye while turning to his friends who was still gaping at Bumblebee ever since he came to consciousness. He had no idea why until Gwen explained to him. "So…Bumblebee, is it? You're Sam's car in the day and a world-saving robot at night?"

"Kinda like that." Bumblebee nodded.

"We are NEST. A special military force to stop the plans and diabolism of the Decepticons, the nemesis of the Autobots. Our main base is in Diego Garcia. Right now, we have to reside in Bellwood because we just tracked simultaneous Decepticon movements lately." the blue-red robot explained with his charismatic tone of talking. "Bumblebee here is the sentinel of Sam Witwicky, a great ally of ours."

"He had helped us quite a lot of time." a grey robot with wheels as feet added.

"Let me introduce you. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. This is Sideswipe, our number one swordsman." he regarded the grey robot. Then he turned to the black robot, "This is our weapon specialist, Ironhide. He and I have been fighting side by side for millions of years."

"Whoa. I don't know you guys are actually older than you look." Kevin muttered. Gwen nudged him hard on the upper arm.

"This is Ratchet, our med bot." Optimus continued. "And Ratchet's medic assistant, Jolt. He just landed to Earth recently. And the femmes, Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup." Optimus turned to three sport motorcycles. They came in different colors: pink, blue and purple. Arcee was the pink one, Chromia was the blue one, and Flareup was the purple one.

"And this is our twins, Mudflap and Skids." Lastly, Optimus turned to red-orange and lime green robots. Kevin snorted for the two robots looked like people he would give a wedgie to. "And I believe you have known Bumblebee."

"Well, not until recently." Ben answered. "So the two robots we encountered just now were the Decepticons. Who's the leader? And what are they doing on Earth right now?"

"Those were Barricade and Blackout. We thought we've disposed of an offline Blackout but it seems like we're wrong. It appears that Blackout was just in stasis shock. And about their leader, it's Megatron. He and I used to rule over Cybertron until the thirst of power consumed him. As of now, we have no idea what do the Decepticons have in mind. They've lost their supreme master, The Fallen, and the Allspark was destroyed. It seems like, courtesy to The Fallen, the Decepticons know more about something than us." Optimus knelt down and faced Ben—whom he presumed as the leader of the trio—and it was his turn to ask, "What about you, Ben Tennyson? What is your duty to the Earth?"

"Gwen, Kevin and I are children of the Plumbers." Ben answered. He knew he could trust NEST and the Autobots. Anyway, he owed them his and his friends' life.

"Plumbers?" Sergeant Epps inquired. "You kids fix pipes?"

"No. Plumbers are—"

"Intergalactic Police." Ironhide interjected, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

Ironhide's left shoulder opened slightly and he took a circular badge from the crooks. He showed it to Ben who eyed at it with disbelief. "I was a Plumber too when I was younger. In fact, I used to be a Magister. But I abandoned my title ever since I made my choice to pursuit the Allspark to Earth. It has been millions of years…I don't know if my Plumber friends are still alive."

"You never told us about this, Ironhide." Ratchet said, putting his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Plumbers work undercover. However, they couldn't provide help to our war because it was a war between the inhabitants of Cybertron." Ironhide turned back to Ben, "Do you kids have alien lineage?"

"I have." Gwen answered rather bitterly. "I'm part Anodyte." Her answer made the NEST soldiers confused as the only alien they knew were the Cybertronians, but they decided to ask later.

"I don't know what alien I came from, but…" Kevin absorbed the stainless steel component of the teaspoon he found somewhere near him, "I can do this." Kevin smirked. Skids whistled in awe upon seeing his ability.

All eyes were now on Ben who looked over to Gwen who nodded approvingly. "Even though Gwen and I are cousins, but I don't possess the Anodyte powers she has. But then I have this." Ben held his left wrist high enough for the people and robots to see.

"A wristwatch?" Chromia asked skeptically.

"Not just a wristwatch. The Omnitrix!" Ironhide exclaimed. This time, all robots were interested with the object on Ben's wrist. "So you are indeed the legendary Ben 10."

Bumblebee then realized something; his optics brightened. "Whoa! Could it be…you're the four-armed alien that's been around the news five years ago?! As well as the other alien sightings around the country?"

"Yep! That was me ten years old."

"Cybertron below me!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

* * *

The black ballpoint pen ran swiftly on the plain notebook, like an ice-skater on a frozen lake. It scribbled inhuman letters, words and sentences. The letters easily and quickly filled the whole one page, compelling the writer to continue to the next page.

The bathroom door yawned open and Mikaela walked out after taking a pretty long time of showering. She was still drying her hair by the time Sam closed the notebook he had been writing on. He sighed and massaged his nose bridge. "My god…I think I might need a pair of glasses." Sam ranted.

"What have you been writing, babe?" Mikaela laid herself beside Sam.

"Stuffs. Say, has Bumblebee got back already?" Sam walked towards the window and tried to see a yellow Camaro parked in front of his motel room. By the time he peeked through the curtain, said yellow Camaro had just arrived and settled his place in the middle of two white parking lines. He flashed his headlights. Sam knew what that meant; he called Mikaela over using a flick of his hand and the couple went out of their room and entered Bumblebee's interior. "What is it, Bee?"

"I met Kevin, Gwen, and Ben. You know, the three people we met in Mr. Smoothie." Bumblebee said rather excitedly.

"You transformed in front of them?!" Sam exclaimed. His hand was ready to slap Bumblebee's steering wheel should the answer was 'yes'.

"Not like that! Just listen to me!" Bumblebee then started retelling what he saw tonight. Sam and Mikaela couldn't help but to gape a couple of times or more. They're gonna follow Bumblebee more often now…

* * *

"Ben… Ben. Ben!!!" A feminine yet powerful voice woke the brunette up. Ben stumbled on the floor due to the surprising call. "Wake up, Ben. Your cousin's calling." Ben's mother nudged him and gave him his cell phone.

He yawned before answering the phone, "Yep, hello?"

"_Get changed. We got ourselves some situation here."_ Gwen's voice was sharp and straightforward.

"Huh? But it's Sunday!" Ben complained.

"_This is serious, Ben! We got alien sightings!" _Before Ben could complain for more, Gwen interjected, _"You can eat your breakfast in the car."_

"_Better not make a mess…" _Kevin's voice hummed through the speaker.

"OK, I'll get ready. See ya." Ben turned off his phone, grabbed his pants and jacket, and pocketed his phone. That one will always be needed. "Mom! Gwen needs me in a double, I'm gonna go out for some time. Oh, and can you pack my sandwich?"

Downstairs, in the dining room, Ben's mother sighed exasperatedly, "Just like the elementary days where Ben constantly came to school late. Only this time he has to fight more."

The green Camaro honked just outside Ben's yard. As if chased by a pride of lions, Ben rushed brushing his teeth and combed his hair. He briskly tied his shoe laces and ran downstairs to grab his breakfast. He fell, thanks for tripping the 'Welcome' mat, just as he exited his own front door. He might not have heard it, but Kevin was laughing at him. He immediately stopped because Gwen shot those infamous 'Gwen Look'.

"Be careful, sweetheart!" Ben's mother shouted before Ben shut the door of Kevin's car.

Digging his fingers to pick up his breakfast, Ben asked, "So, what's the rush? What kind of sightings did you find? They open up a music concert?" Ben chomped his sandwich, sprinkling bread crumbs all over the backseat.

"It's not a music concert, Ben. It's serious." Gwen snapped at him and afterwards, Kevin followed—about a whole different matter, of course.

"Yeah. And I told you not to make a mess in my car!"

Upon hearing the word car, Ben remembered his encounter with a team of robots last night. "Is it the Decepticons again? I thought they're the Autobots' business, not ours." Ben argued.

"We're Plumbers, aren't we?"

"No, Kevin. Ben's right. It's still war between the two sides of Cybertron. We shouldn't put our hands in their business." Gwen agreed with Ben. "Anyway, Ben, it's not the Decepticons. It's our very own enemy. The DNAliens."

"Oh. So what's the situation?"

"The coal mine." Kevin answered, displaying a holographic map from his Plumber's badge. Ben kept setting his eyebrows skewed even after the map had vanished.

"They need fuel?"

"We're not sure yet, but we're gonna find out."

* * *

Just how they always do it: sneak up; make sure the DNAliens don't see them. With their trained low breathing, no one could detect them unless with a radar. Ben, Gwen and Kevin watched the man-sized Cyclops roaming in and out the coal mine, digging and throwing out rocks from inside the mine. They even throw out the coal to a separated heap of dirt. It was unknown what coals were for but according to the trio, they seemed to abandon them.

"This is weird." Gwen whispered.

"I know. Looks like they don't use coal to fuel up their engines." Ben added. However, what he was saying turned to be off the topic Gwen was talking about.

"Not that. I mean, don't you think they're working too casually? None of them looked around or let alone putting up a number of guards with freeze guns. It's as if they know that we won't be much of a drag." Gwen speculated. The boys wanted to shrug the idea, but no matter how, Gwen was right.

"Since they don't put up some guards, how about we bust them first?" Kevin rashly absorbed the component from the Cybertronian metal that he kept in his jeans at all times.

Gwen raised her eyebrows, "You love that metal, don't you?" she asked.

"Duh! It's the most awesome thing I've ever absorbed! Now let's kick some butt!" Kevin jumped out of his hiding place and began to give a tremendously hard punch to a DNAlien and caused the particular alien to knock over its comrades.

Gwen shot purple energy projectiles and slamming one or two DNAliens against one another. Ben crept behind Gwen and clicked on his Omnitrix to use it. He chose an alien and smashed the top of the Omnitrix and alien DNA engulfed him into a pungent bipedal swamp thing. "Swampfire!"

Swampfire collected fire in-between his hands before shooting it as a small, close-ranged meteor. It exploded near a dozen of DNAliens, knocking them down powerless. Swampfire grabbed one DNAlien and interrogated it, "Speak up! What are you searching for in the coal mine?"

The DNAlien groaned and Swampfire shook it so it would speak, "It's not our belonging." it said in its raspy, hissing-like voice.

"Belonging? What are you talking about? Whose belonging is it, then?" Swampfire gripped tighter on the DNAlien's chest.

"Us." said a deeper, hoarser voice.

Swampfire gulped a little, "I don't like the sound of that." he mumbled and tentatively turned around to meet—not one, not two—_three_ Decepticon robots. He gritted his teeth. "Aw, man…" he snarled.

* * *

**Whee! Cliffhangers! How I've been dying to end a chapter in a godawful (Peter Jackson's term :P) cliffhanger! Who are the three Decepticons? Well, one of them is Megatron's favorite slave, the F-22 Raptor! However, I'm not too satisfied with this one. But, ah, the next one will have more fun and action. And I started to like writing Ben's transformation, just like the way I wrote his Humongousaur transformation.**

**I can't believe there are many people +Alert this story (but don't review!). I can't count them all, but I hope you're satisfied with the outcome of the story in the future. Now, I need to rest…my head's so heavy I feel like drowning myself in the ocean…**


	4. The Second Prophecy

**-4- The Second Prophecy -4-**

"It's our belonging, fleshling." one of the Decepticon growled. Ben (or Swampfire) remembered him being Barricade.

"Yeah. Whatever, dude. No one can destroy the Earth by any means as long as I'm alive!" Swampfire shot a huge fireball to Barricade. The black and white robot stumbled backwards and the other two robots charged at Swampfire. Swampfire didn't recognize the other two. He never saw them before.

"Then that makes us easier to deteriorate you!" the red one with one eye shot his gun at Swampfire. But since Swampfire was more or less a living swamp, he made a hole on his chest big enough for the ray to pass over him without harming his own body. "What the…?"

Swampfire chuckled, "Take you by surprise, didn't I? Now it's my turn!" Swampfire thrust his arms forward and from the middle of his palm, flame blazed out madly and fried the robots. He knew, though, that an attack like that won't kill them. "Gwen! Kevin! Get into the mine!"

Gwen and Kevin nodded and with Swampfire providing cover for them, they ran inside the mine. On the front, Gwen and Kevin cleared out the path from working DNAliens, carefully making sure that they didn't give them a too heavy damage since it may harm the human host as well. Gwen's senses were tingling; she suddenly jolted to one of the cave doors, surprising both Kevin and Swampfire.

"Hey, Gwen! What's the big idea?!" Kevin shouted at her.

"I…I feel something on the end of this tunnel! It's energy, but it's different from all the energies I've ever felt before. I think those Decepticons are looking for this…whatever it is." Gwen explained while keeping her legs dashing towards the source of energy.

"Come to think of it, I think why the DNAliens work so casually because they got the protection from the Decepticons. Don't you guys remember? Barricade and Blackout were the last ones to exit the mine where we spot them the first time. And the signal we got said there was DNAlien activity." Swampfire added.

"What?! So are you saying that these two crooks teamed up into one powerful alliance?" Kevin exclaimed in disbelief. Swampfire's shrug didn't make him feel better.

Gwen screeched her semi-high heels to a halt, soon followed by the boy and the living swamp alien. The three of them soon gaped at the object now only half-embalmed by rock, coal, and soil. It has a color of a mineral, but it was certainly not an ordinary mineral as it gave energy signals. The size wasn't too big or too small, but was quite substantial since its length matched Swampfire's forearm.

"Whoa…" Kevin gasped.

"Amazing…" Swampfire mumbled in awe.

Gwen stepped forward, her hands reaching out to touch the chunk of energized mineral. But Kevin's frantic exclamation, made her stop.

"Look out! You might get zapped by it or something."

Gwen thought it was ridiculous but, just in case, she enveloped the chunk with her purple energy. As soon as her energy touched it, she could feel a surge blasting at her, although invisible. She gasped, alerting Kevin and Swampfire. "This thing is…alien…" she muttered.

"Or maybe it's just not yet discovered by humans. Who knows?" Swampfire added.

All of a sudden, the whole tunnel rumbled and at any point it may collapse over the three young Plumbers. Swampfire led the way and his friends followed. He threw a torrent of fires to exterminate the falling debris as well as growing vines to sustain the tunnel down further. The vines had to die when a canon blast incinerated them. Gwen quickly shielded herself and the others from the blast. Once the fire ceased, Gwen turned off the defense.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

From the tunnel's door, came a pair of glowing crimson eyes. Swampfire recognized those optics belonged to one of the Decepticons he didn't know—yet. The Cons then forcefully thrust his hand inside, raking at them unsuccessfully. His voice echoed painfully throughout the tunnel. "Give me the fragment, children!"

"What if we don't want to, iron face?" Kevin taunted.

The robot screamed in anguish and raked more. Swampfire then took the front line position again. "Move back! This might be a little crispy…" He collected as many heat as possible on the palm of his hands before shooting them fiercely towards the robot. The robot backed away and, unfortunately, didn't receive too much damage.

The three young Plumbers heard him growl, "This is why I _hate_ humans…" Then a creaking as if a building crane was about to fall over was heard. The robot shouted, "Prepare to die, fleshlings!!"

Gwen had already put her energy shield on, but it apparently was unnecessary.

"Hands stay up, Starscream!" said a familiar voice and as seen from the entrance of the tunnel, the Decepticon Starscream stumbled and rolled around as another robot tackled him. Soon enough, Major Lennox's familiar figure appeared.

"Over here! Go! Go!" Lennox told the young Plumbers to exit and was momentarily thunderstruck by the pungent-smelling Swampfire. "Ben…? That you?"

While running, Swampfire only sneered.

Outside, they found the Autobots were beating swarming DNAliens as well as the Decepticons. Ironhide was fist-to-fist with Starscream, Sideswipe handled the one-eyed Decepticon, and Bumblebee dealt with Barricade.

"Ironhide! They're yours?!" Starscream growled at the black mech that was slightly shorter but much sturdier than him.

Giving Starscream a face-denting punch, Ironhide replied snappily, "They're our allies just like these slag-suckers are yours." And Ironhide shot his machine gun at Starscream, injuring the Decepticon.

"It's not like Megatron to use an extra hand. What has gotten into your boss bot's mind, Swindle?" Sideswipe taunted as he slashed his limbed blades against the Cyclops Decepticons.

"A magnificent plan. That female fleshling," Swindle pointed at Gwen, "She holds the key to our success." Swindle flared up his gun, holding it directly to Sideswipe's face. Sideswipe could have just dodged away and only receive a little damage or…having Ben transformed into Big Chill and froze Swindle's canon deep to the core.

Sideswipe made a sound similar to whistling. "Nice one, Ben!"

"You can do the rest." Big Chill muttered with his usual namesake tone.

"Thanks." Savagely, Sideswipe decapitated Swindle and the Decepticon's eye flickered offline.

Meanwhile, Barricade and Bumblebee were wrestling without guns. Barricade kicked Bumblebee on the abdomen and as Bumblebee feel to his knees, the police car Decepticon rampaged towards Gwen. Epps was the first to notice Barricade's rampage towards Gwen and pushed her behind him. He shot his machine gun at the robot but to no avail. He wished he would have a bazooka. Barricade leapt and transformed in mid-air. Epps, Gwen and Kevin could only watch in horror as the police car extended his talons in a gripping position.

But fortunately, being the fastest Autobot he is, Bumblebee managed to race Barricade in his vehicle mode, transformed once he was in front of Barricade and gave him a flying kick on the chest. He successfully knocked his evil counterpart. He glanced at Gwen and upon seeing the object Gwen had been carrying, his optics enlarged. "No way…" he mumbled, but was as loud as humans' normal talking, "The Allspark fragment?"

"Apparently, that's what they've been looking. I've interrogated some of the Daramans and they say the Decepticons are looking for the Allspark fragments." Jolt replied. He turned around brusquely, electro whipping a herd of DNAliens before returning to converse with Bumblebee and the others.

"Fragments? You mean there are more?"

"So it seems…"

"Give me the Allspark fragment, rat!" Starscream shouted and with more force than ever before, Starscream flung Ironhide over his back and in his jet form, pursued Gwen.

Alert of Starscream's attack, Bumblebee and Jolt fired their ammos at the jet plane, but since he was faster, Starscream easily evaded them. The jet plane's speed decreased involuntarily as Big Chill went through his boosters, causing to him to fall abrasively to the ground. With this situation, it was easier for the two Autobots to aim and fire. But before they could pull the trigger, a big flying green object was flung at them; therefore Bumblebee and Jolt had to secure the humans and hop away. Kevin recognized the green object and he didn't like what he saw.

"No! My car!!" Kevin cried frantically. He was so in love with his wheels that he lost his mind and was about to ran to salvage his car if only NEST soldiers didn't stop him.

By the time the Autobots were distracted, Starscream had harmlessly cracked the ice surrounding his legs. He would continue to steal the Allspark fragment if Barricade didn't shout at him. "Starscream, retreat! We can't beat them with just the two of us! Swindle's down!"

As much as he hated to admit, Starscream was well aware that Barricade was right. Since the thing he loathed the most (other than Megatron) was losing, Starscream transformed and disappeared into the sky. Barricade too; his police car mode made him blend with the surrounding easily. Now that the Decepticons were gone and the coast was clear, Kevin dashed to his enormously kaput green Camaro. This time, it was safe enough for Gwen to roll her eyes.

"No no no no…" Kevin whimpered as he knelt powerlessly in front of his immobile and unusable car. Big Chill landed nearby his ex-enemy and converted back to his human self, kneeling beside Kevin.

Ben put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Kevin. We can fix it and make it as good as new. Just like always!"

Kevin glared at the brunette who flinched and backed away. "Easy for you to say. This car is like half of my life. And you never helped me all this time! You don't even understand about cars! You can't even drive right!" Kevin spat at Ben before sobbing over his car's demise again.

Gwen nudged at her cousin's arm, glancing a cold look at him, "Very comforting, Ben…" she muttered sourly.

"Well, I'm just trying to cheer him up!" Ben defended himself.

"Rather than mourning over a nonliving vehicle, why don't you three come with us to the base?" Major Lennox invited them, although it was more to commanding than inviting. "I'm pretty sure Optimus would want to see what you got in the coal mine." Lennox nodded at Ironhide, who was in charge of the troops in the absence of Optimus.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Ironhide commanded and he together with the other Autobots. Some of the soldiers went into their own war vehicles while the higher ranked ones like Major Lennox and Sergeant Major Epps climbed into the Autobots. Epps climbed into Jolt and Lennox stayed with the Autobot in-charge. "I'll take this to the base, son." Ironhide said to Kevin. With Lennox's help, he tied Kevin's car to his. "Maybe Ratchet can fix it."

Kevin was glad the Autobots would want to help him with his car, but one thing still bothered his mind. "Great, now what can I ride with?"

As soon as he was done speaking, Sideswipe honked his horn, calling him. "You can ride with me!"

"Or me!" Bumblebee added.

"Sorry, my insides are pretty full with soldiers." Jolt added.

"Bumblebee, his old car has already looked like you! He should've tried a better and more sophisticated car like me!" Sideswipe snapped at the yellow Camaro.

"More sophisticated?! More sophisticated my aft! You're only darker in color, but your speed is no match for me!" Bumblebee retorted.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet, Honeybee?"

"Bring it on, Swiper!"

Ironhide's engine revved low, imitating human's weary grunt. Jolt rolled his wheels first and went to the base first than the others. His last comment being, "I'm out of here…"

Fed up of their adolescent argumentation, Lennox banged his fists on top of both cars' hood. "That's enough, you two! Start rolling out before I let Ironhide strangle you with a cruise anchor!"

Right on where he was standing, Ironhide was chuckling merrily at Sideswipe and Bumblebee's intimidated faces (although they are both in car mode, but it's the Tranformers anyway). Kevin walked speechlessly and he chose Sideswipe, much to the Corvette's joy. From his radio, Sideswipe projected a raspberry sound, obviously directed at the yellow Camaro. He did it again when Gwen decided to sit with Kevin. However, Ben didn't sit with him and his friends; instead, the Omnitrix bearer chose to sit inside Bumblebee.

"Yeah! The Omnitrix is inside me!" Bumblebee whooped and drove away back to NEST base. Sideswipe tried to catch up while Ironhide and Lennox took a more relaxed drive.

* * *

Ben popped his head from Bumblebee's passenger seat window, wondering why Bumblebee took the opposite turn against the others. And strangely, the other Autobots didn't call him over, asking where the yellow car was going. Ben put his head inside again and asked, "Uh, Bumblebee, are you sure you're going to the right way?"

"Relax, Ben. We're going to the motel where Sam and Mikaela was." Bumblebee answered.

"Oh. Alright then."

"I told them about you and your friends and about your cool powers. After what I told them, they really are getting interested to meet you again. Maybe you can show them a little demonstration?"

"I'd like to but my Omnitrix is recharging right now after that battle so I guess they'd have to wait." Ben smiled apologetically.

"That's OK. At least I've seen it."

Bumblebee was only a few meters away from the motel when two figures of male and female rushed towards him. It was unmistakably Sam and Mikaela. Unlike the bewildered-looking Sam, Mikaela's face looked what it seemed from afar to be exhausted. As for why Sam looked so bewildered and sort of panicked, Ben and Bumblebee was about to find out.

"Bee! Bumblebee!!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, wait up!" Mikaela shouted, following up.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "He seems to miss you a lot."

"There's something wrong. Sam wouldn't be that panicked unless he has something really important and rather scary to tell me." Bumblebee paused. "I hope it's not an ending spoiler of Battlestar Galactica…" Bumblebee muttered.

"Bumblebee! I just realized something! I've been writing again, but I didn't realize it! I thought I was writing in my own language but I'm not! Look! Look!" Sam blabbered as soon as he was in front of Bumblebee's hood. He held a small journal in his hands and currently he was opening them quickly and frantically.

Ben, unable to see Sam's writing from inside the car, stepped out and greeted the frantic teenager. "Hi, Sam! Remember me?" Ben waved at Sam and later Mikaela, but only Mikaela waved back. "OK, what's going on in here?"

"BEN!" Sam called the brunette out loud, almost shouting, and he undoubtedly startled Ben himself and his two other friends. "Ben, you know aliens, right? Can you translate this?"

Ben looked at the writings inside Sam's journal. It was all scribbles but it was too neat to be random out-of-boredom scribbles. Ben knew they were letters, words, and sentences. He furrowed his eyerows and his forehead creased. If only he knew Cybertronian. "Sorry Sam. I don't speak robot."

"I can't understand it either." Bumblebee added. "It's the same language as the last one that possessed you. It's the language of the Primes."

"Well, we have our Prime back. Can't we just go to NEST base and tell him about this?" Mikaela suggested. She had already taken a seat in Bumblebee's backseat.

"She's right! Hop on, guys!" Bumblebee opened the driver's seat and the passenger's seat's door. "Optimus is gonna love this."

* * *

**Is it just me or is this chapter really short??? I'm having a headache lately so expect me to update slower than usual. Plus…I'm spending my time more on watching Axis Powers Hetalia. I laugh when I watch that and laughter is one way to cure my stupid headache without ruining my annual fasting.**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! BAD NEWS!

**THIS AIN'T NO JOKE!**

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**I REPEAT!**

**_UP. FOR. ADOPTION!_**

So sorry, folks... I know it sucks that you have waited for YEARS but the update that you get is this piece of shit about a writer finally out of ideas and inspiration and is crying to the god/goddess of literature. You can do anything - even flaming - because I deserve it. I fucking totally deserve some fucking flaming. Heck, I wanna jump off from my dorm tower now. T^T

It's going to be a waste of time if I tell you the long, long, long reason for why I could finally give up on this story. I know most of you won't believe it, even when I'm saying the truth. It's OK...you have the right to distrust me, not after what I have done to you guys.

As I said in bold, capitals, underlines, and italics, this story is up for adoption. PM me when you're interested and have ideas 50x more brilliant than mine. I want to read it too, you know!

Again, I just can't forgive myself. I really wanna commit suicide.

Really...

If it wasn't because I still have four more years to spend in college, I would already have!


End file.
